Dark Chase Gets Grounded FOREVER!!!!
Dark Chase makes a fake DVD opening to Bubble Guppies: Swim-Sational Collection DVD from 2001 while Ryder grounds him forever. He called the visitors to ground him and prevent him from stuff made for babies, toddlers, pre-schoolers, and Marvel. At the end, the visitors are having a party to celebrate. Transcript (PAW Patrol theme song) (PAW Patrol Index card) Ryder: "Dark Chase Gets Grounded FOREVER!!!!" Dark Chase: "Today, I'm going to make a fake DVD opening to Bubble Guppies: Swim-Sational Collection DVD from 2001. Real, not fake." (30 Minutes Later) Dark Chase: "Wow! I made the opening to Bubble Guppies: Swim-Sational Collection DVD from 2001. Real, not fake." Katie: "Dark Chase, did you made a fake DVD opening just now?" Dark Chase: "Um (9x) Yes, I did." Katie: "Let me take a look." (1 second later, Katie is shocked about what that Dark Chase had did) "Dark Chase, that DVD opening is fake. Bubble Guppies: Swim-Sational Collection DVD was released in 2018, not 2001. That's it! I'm getting Ryder, and their friends over here to teach you a lesson." (5 Minutes Later) Ryder: "Dark Chase, you have some visitors who want to see you." Katie: "And they're going to teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson. That includes Stephen Quire aka. The Freakout Kid, who is here." Prince Tuesday: "We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. We cannot believe that you made a fake DVD opening. Bubble Guppies: Swim-Sational Collection DVD was made in 2018, not 2001. Shame on you." Mickey Mouse: "I'm Mickey Mouse. You will watch my theatrical cartoons instead of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Mickey and the Roadster Racers from now on." Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. And you are the worst Nick Jr. character I've ever seen." Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. And I agree with Justin." Timothy: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. And I also agree with Justin and my mom." Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You will be forced to watch my show. Because it's made for Big Kids. Even though it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Charlotte Pickles: "I'm Charlotte Pickles from Rugrats. And I agree with my husband." SpongeBob: "I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. Start liking my show. Because it's also made for Big Kids." Patrick: "I'm Patrick Star. And I agree with my best friend, SpongeBob." MariaTheAnimeGirl: "I am MariaTheAnimeGirl. You will watch all Tom and Jerry and Disney theatrical cartoon series instead of Max and Ruby." GilTheCartoonGuy: "I'm GilTheCartoonGuy. And I agree with my girlfriend." KiraKiraPopPrincess26: "My name is KiraKiraPopPrincess26. Dark Chase, you will lose all your chances to see Guardians of the Galaxy when it comes out in theatres. Because it's made by Marvel." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest aka. Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos. You have been a bad PAW Patrol pup and an annoying friend of mine because you keep making stupid fake DVD openings!" EricTheDisneyGuy: "I'm EricTheDisneyGuy, and I agree with Dylan Priest." Thomas: "Sorry I'm late, guys. I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. You will be banned from watching my show anymore. Because it's made for babies and toddlers." Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble. You will be forced to watch my favourite show which is Total Drama. Because it's made for Teenagers and Big Kids." Stan Marsh: "I'm Stan Marsh from South Park. You will be forced to watch my show. Because it's made for Teenagers and Adults. Even though I'm the part of Paramount." Wendy Testaburger: "I'm Wendy Testaburger from South Park. And I agree with my boyfriend." Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam, you will not watch my show anymore unless it's made for babies and airs on Nick Jr." Norville: "I'm Norville the Dragon, you will go to SpongeBob SquarePants Live instead of Sesame Place." Gina Giant: "I'm Gina Giant, and you are worse than Nathan Pearson, Ally Percy, Evil Ivy, and SallyJones1998." Bobgoblin: "I'm Bobgoblin, you will watch Angry German Kid and Greatest Freakout Ever videos from now on." Ogre Doug: "I'm Orge Doug, your boy's room will be replaced with a girl's room." Shimmer: "I'm Shimmer." Shine: "And I'm Shine. You will not watch our show anymore unless it's for babies, toddlers, and pre-schoolers." Caillou: "I'm Caillou, you will no longer go to Chuck E. Cheese's with me ever again." Dipper: "I'm Dipper Pines. Start liking our show which is Gravity Falls. Because it's made for Big Kids. Even though it's made by Disney." Leopold Slikk: "I'm Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. I'll beat you up with my keyboard everytime you call me names." Ronald Ramirez: "I'm Ronald Ramirez aka. The Angry Dominican Kid. And I agree with Leopold Slikk." Stephen Quire: "And finally, I'm Stephen Quire aka. The Freakout Kid. Everytime you get into my face, I will yell out the words 'GET OUT OF MY FACE!' to you. You little spoiled brat." Ronald Ramirez: "This will teach you a strong, strict, lesson. You will be wearing underwear instead of diapers forever." Leopold Slikk: "That's right, Dark Chase. This means wearing underwear forever." Dipper: "If you go to Chuck E. Cheese's with Caillou, I will sent you to Egypt." Caillou: "If you try to ground Rosie, I will sent you to China." Shine: "And if you try to say swear words at me, I will kick you out of my palace!" Shimmer: "There will be no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Popeye's, no Wendy's, no Old Country Buffet, no Chick-Fil-A, no Subway, no White Castle, no Domino's Pizza, no Charley's, no Checker's, no Sonic Drive-In, no Nathan's Hot Dog, no TGI Friday's, no Qdoba, no Hardee's, no Johnny Rockets, no Dunkin Donuts, no Denny's, no Baskin Robbins, and no other fast food and dining places related to Coca-Cola." Ogre Doug: "The only fast food and dining places you will go from now on are: Pizza Hut, KFC, Taco Bell, Arby's, Papa John's, Golden Corral, Sbarro, IHOP, Little Caesar's, Olive Garden, A&W, Long John Silver's, Blimpie, Cold Stone Creamery, Krispy Kreme, Applebee's, Tim Horton's, Dave & Buster's, Starbucks, Dairy Queen, and other fast food and dining places related to Pepsi." Bobgoblin: "Not only that, you will also eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, international food, junk food, and healthy food from now on as well." Gina Giant: "You will drink Dr. Pepper and Pepsi beverages instead of Coca-Cola beverages from now on." Dark Chase: "No! (18x) I hate all those food, not even Pepsi beverages." Gina Giant: "Too bad, Dark Chase. These are the only things that you can eat and drink from now on." Wally Trollman: "If you use the computer, the only website that you are allowed to be on is Disney's Club Penguin." Wendy Testaburger: "You will forget your memories about everything that is made for babies and Marvel." Stan Marsh: "There will be no baby shows, no baby movies, no baby video games, no baby music, no Barney, no Teletubbies, no Dora the Explorer, no Go Diego Go, no Blue's Clues, no Little Bill, no Sesame Street, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no Team Umizoomi, no Wallykazam, no Bear in the Big Blue House, no Oswald, no Wonder Pets, no Max and Ruby, no Tweenies, no Fireman Sam, no Maisy, no Engie Benjy, no Fun Song Factory, no Postman Pat, no Mike the Knight, no The Wiggles, no Shimmer and Shine, no Dinosaur Train, no Arthur, no Wild Kratts, no Fimbles, no Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, no Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, no Angelina Ballerina, no Thomas and Friends, no Peg and Cat, no Caillou, no Winky Love, no Pingu, no The Backyardigans, no Franklin, no Brum, no Boohbah, no Yo Gabba Gabba, no Super Why, no Olivia, no Peppa Pig, no Reading Rainbow, no Eureeka's Castle, no Timmy Time, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no Gina D's Kids Club, no Mother Goose Club, no Mapatop's Shop, no Muppet Babies, no Rusty Rivets, no Zack and Quack, no PJ Masks, no Lunar Jim, no HBO Storybook Musicals, no Fairytales for Every Child, no Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, no Mickey and the Roaster Racers, no My Friends Tigger and Pooh, no The Book of Pooh, no Sofia the First, no Doc McStuffins, no Handy Manny, no The Lion Guard, no Sheriff Callie's Wild West, no Woolly and Tig, no The Adventures of Abney and Teal, no Tickety Toc, no Blinky Bill, no Swashbuckle, no Topsy and Tim, and no other baby stuff and Marvel stuff." Alex Kimble: "You will be forced to watch movies, prime time shows, and cartoons not made for babies like Space Dandy, Deadman Wonderland, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Attack on Titan, Gundam 00, One Piece, Gundam Seed, Gundam Build Fighters, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Brave Police J-Decker, Brave Command Fire Dogwon, Little Buster, Metalocalypse, The Boondocks, China IL, Superjail, Rick and Morty, The Venture Bros, The Mike Tyson Mysteries, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Squidbillies, Arrow, Aquarion, Chobits, Samurai Chaploo, NTSF; SD SUV, Vivered Operation, Cowboy Bebop, Senki Zesshou Symphogear, The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Mad Man, Night Gallery, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Night Court, Miami Vice, CSI, Game of Thrones, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Broadwalk Empire, Mission Impossible, Star Trek, I Love Lucy, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Hawaii Five-O, Battlestar Galatica, Doctor Who, The Big Bang Theory, Little Battle Experience, Two and a Half Men, Scrubs, Family Ties, Family Matters, Step by Step, Full House, 8 Simple Rules, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Home Improvement, Glenn Martin DDS, Top Gear, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball XenoVerse, Death Note, The Simpsons, Futurama, King of the Hill, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, Doraemon, Sgt. Frog, Pokémon, Digimon, Power Rangers, Matt Hatter Chronicles, G.I. Joe Sigma 6, G.I. Joe Resolute, Mew Mew Power, Kidlat, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, HappinessCharge PreCure!, Hikaru no Go, Dexter, Glee, Bleach, Robotech, Star Driver, Littlest Pet Shop, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Code Geass, Hello Kitty, Barbie, Haruhi Suzumiya, Lalaloopsy, Monster High, Hamtaro, Totally Spies, Happy 7, Medabots, MegaMan Starforce, Ninja Hattori-kun, Ninja Warrior, Desperate Housewives, Friends, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Soul Eater, Envangelion, Coppelion, The Powerpuff Girls, Johhny Bravo, Johnny Test, I.M. Weasel, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Cow and Chicken, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Scooby Doo, Codename: Kids Next Door, Time Squad, The Cramp Twins, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Camp Lazlo, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Total Drama, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Annoying Orange, Atomic Betty, the Transformers series, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Squirrel Boy, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, Fraiser, Scooby Doo, The Amazing World of Gumball, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Ducktales, Darkwing Duck, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphonies, Mickey Mouse Theatrical Shorts, Donald Duck Theatrical Shorts, Goofy Theatrical Shorts, Pluto Theatrical Shorts, Disney Spin-Off Theatrical Shorts, Regular Show, iCarly, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Barnyard, Harriet the Teenage Spy, Hey, Arnold!, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Goof Troop, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Calamity Jane, Ten Thousand Bedrooms, Easter Parade, The Wizard of Oz, How to Marry a Millionaire, Despicable Me 1, 2, and 3, Minions, The Secret Life of Pets, Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase, Scooby Doo and the Witches' Ghost, The Rugrats Movie, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Simpsons Movie, Paranormal Activity movies, Transformers movies, Avatar, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Wreck-It-Ralph, Frozen, The Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Care Bears, We Bare Bears, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, Stars in Their Eyes, Dancing on Ice, Who Wants To Be a Millionaire?, The X Factor, I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out Of Here!, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, The Bill, Bad Girls, Cold Feet, A&E, Airline, The Chase, Pop Idol, The Vault, Footballers Wives, The Price is Right, Jeopardy, Wheel of Fortune, and other shows and movies not made for babies." Thomas: "You will be forced to play video games not made for babies like Sleeping Dogs, ZombiU, DC Super Heroes, Disney Infinity, Super Mario video games, Donkey Kong video games, WarioWare video games, Sonic the Hedgehog, E.T. The Extra Terrestrial for the Atari 26000, Temple Run 1 and 2, Subway Surfers, Fruit Ninja, Candy Crush, Minecraft, Warcraft, RuneScape, Pac-Man, Sonic Generations, Sonic and the Secret Rings, Super Mario Odyssey for the Nintendo Switch, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe for the Nintendo Switch, Captain Toad for the Nintendo Switch, and other video games not made for babies." Stephen Quire: "Everytime when Max and Ruby comes, we will switch it to I Love Lucy." EricTheDisneyGuy: "You will watch Disney Shows and Movies that are not for babies and Marvel." Dylan Priest: "You will also watch Paramount and Nickelodeon Shows and Movies that are not for babies and Marvel as well." KiraKiraPopPrincess26: "You will be forced to listen to music not made for babies like Sparta remixes, Katy Perry, Miley Cyrus, The Beatles, Meghan Trainor, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Green Day, The Hoosiers, Kylie Minogue, The Carpenters, Tunak Tunak Tun, Nyan Cat, Puff Daddy, Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars, Olly Murs, Kelly Clarkson, Lily Allen, Jay M, Rick Astley, Nickleback, Harlem Shake, and other music not made for babies." GilTheCartoonGuy: "You will be forced to watch YouTube Poop videos every day, week, month, and year." MariaTheAnimeGirl: "Everytime when Team Umizoomi comes, we will switch it to Winx Club." Patrick: "Drew Pickles will donate all of your baby stuff to his daughter, Angelica, and you are never getting them back forever." SpongeBob: "You will be forced to watch Wish Kid and others not made for babies for the rest of your life." Charlotte Pickles: "If you try to get your baby stuff back, Angelica will beat you up!" Drew Pickles: "And if you try to take Angelica's Cynthia dolls off her, I will kick you out of my house!" Timothy: "You will be forced to watch Tai Chi Chasers for 70 hours straight." Mrs. Brisby: "You will also be forced to watch Teen Titans for 200 hours straight as well." Justin: "You will be forced to play Casper video games for the rest of your natural born life." Mickey Mouse: "Not only that, you will also be forced to watch my cartoons which they are released in 2014 to 2018." Prince Tuesday: "And if you keep this up, we will sent you to the Nether World and killed by the zombie pigmen." Ryder: "Me too. Now start doing everything not made for babies. But made for Teenagers, Adults, and Big Kids, or you'll be grounded BIG TIME." Dark Chase: "Well, it looks like I'm forced to watch shows and movies not made for babies. But made for Teenagers, Big Kids, and Adults. Can my life get even worse than this?" TV Announcer: "Stay tuned for The Simpsons, coming up next on FOX." (Later) Katie: "I want to thank you for grounding our son, Dark Chase. Now, let's celebrate with a party." The End.